


8. It brings out your eyes.

by luckycharmz



Series: 100 ways to say ‘I love you’ [8]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge, Boys In Love, Established Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Isabelle Lightwood Ships Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 21:11:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19093216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckycharmz/pseuds/luckycharmz
Summary: “Hm. I was right. That smile, those eyes and this shirt. You’re a triple threat if I do say so myself, Mr. Lightwood-Bane.” Magnus says as his hands now lay flat on Alec’s chest. “If that’s the case, then your looks could kill tonight, Mr. Lightwood-Bane.” Alec counters, emphasizing the name.





	8. It brings out your eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> fluff, fluff and proud isabelle lightwood. 
> 
> there’s something new in this fic, hopefully it works for everyone! lemme know if you would enjoy more of those surprises here and there!
> 
> also y’all should totally comment your thoughts on the fic! <3

Alec’s sat on his bed, back at the Institute, his rooms a complete mess from the array of shirts he’s tried on and discarded, along with sweaters and pants laying around. He’s been trying to find the perfect shirt to wear tonight for the family dinner that Maryse had planned. But every time he puts a shirt on, he throws it away and continues doing so until he’s over it and sitting there in only his black dress pants. 

Just as he huffs and drops his head, the door opens and his head snaps back up.

“ _Hell_. Was there a demon attack in here?” Magnus jokes as he walks up to Alec, standing between his legs as he puts his ringed hands on Alec’s bare shoulders.

“Can’t find a shirt.” Alec says, sounding defeated.

He shrugs as he finally looks up at Magnus, wanting to say so much but is left speechless, _as always_. He’s wearing dark blue slacks, a slim fit waistcoat to match and a golden, silk shirt underneath.

 _“-lexander?”_ Magnus repeats, finally shaking Alec from his thoughts.

“Mhm?” He hums, now smiling.

Magnus smirks and shakes his head, knowing full well that Alec has a habit of getting lost in thought when looking at him, he doesn’t say a thing though- _he doesn’t mind it a bit._

Magnus takes a few steps back as he observes the room before deciding to turn back to the closest where a few shirts are still hung. He picks the one out and walks over to Alec, grabbing his hand and pulling him along to the full length mirror in his room. He makes Alec stand with his back against the mirror as he stands facing him. He puts the shirt on him, raking his hands through his hairy chest with a sly grin to which Alec gives him a glare. He rolls his eyes but continues, smoothly doing the buttons up himself rather than using magic. He knows as much as Alec’s touch grounds him, it does the exact same wonders to him. His smile grows wider as he closes each one, the shirt tightening around his ribs, chest and biceps, _slim fit after all_. He smiles at the result of his choice before turning Alec around so he too can see for himself. Magnus puts his chin on Alec’s shoulder and his arms wrap around his waist. Magnus smiles and pulls him in closer.

“Look at my _husband_.” Magnus murmurs against his neck, leaving a sweet kiss there before looking at him through the mirror.

It’s a [pine green shirt](https://media1.tenor.com/images/d9bd967d18d3c8f9191e1da56d853fc4/tenor.gif?itemid=9030075), hugging his body as close as possible- maybe that’s the other reason Magnus likes this choice but that’s for another time to tell- as Alec too smiles.

“Hm. I was right. _That_ smile, _those_ eyes and _this_ shirt. You’re a triple threat if I do say so myself, Mr. Lightwood-Bane.” Magnus says as his hands now lay flat on Alec’s chest.

“If that’s the case, then your looks could kill tonight, _Mr. Lightwood-Bane_.” Alec counters, emphasizing the name. Tilting his head in challenge as he smoothly checks out his man.

Just as Magnus is about to speak the door opens and then, “ _Alec!_ Mom called, lets-“ Izzy barges in but cuts herself off at the sight, “...go.” She quietly finishes, the signature Lightwood smile taking over her face.

Magnus only makes to move his head back to see Isabelle, hands still tightly holding onto Alec.

“Brother dearest, don’t you look stunning.” She beams, walking closer as Magnus extracts himself, now standing beside Alec.

“Thanks Is-“ Alec’s about to respond when Isabelle cuts him off.

“I was talking to _Magnus_.” She smiles proudly.

Alec has no chance at showing any disappointment because the sound of Isabelle referring to Magnus as her brother is something that makes his heart swell and the sight of Magnus beaming at the word each time never fails to make him smile. So he’s left to shake his head with a grin as Isabelle walks up and kisses Magnus’ cheek.

“As do you, darling.” Magnus says to her but immediately turns to Alec. “But _pretty_ _boy_  over here takes the cake. As always.” He looks up at Alec, bringing his hand up to thumb at Alec’s jaw.

He hesitates, brows furrowing for a moment as he thinks and then his expression turns soft, as if he’s just figured out the greatest mystery.

“This shirt ... _It brings out your eyes_.” Magnus finds himself saying sweetly.

At those words Magnus feels Alec’s cheek go warm and his body relax. Alec gives him a toothy grin as his cheeks turn rosé, he feels as if his heart could beat out of his chest any second or that his knees may give in and have him falling into Magnus- _that doesn’t sound too bad_ , he thinks.

As for Isabelle, she’s left standing there, in absolute awe at the way these two can so smoothly yet beautifully express their love for one other. _How so few words can convey so many feelings_.

“5 minutes, lovebirds.” Isabelle says because she can’t bring herself to tell them to stop or hurry up.

She gives Alec one last smile, one that shows how proud she is of him, especially in times like this- when Alec has that completely lost in love look on his face, letting himself just be- before walking out.

Magnus swiftly moves to stand in front of Alec, patting his shoulders down and then rolling his sleeves up, knowing how he likes it. Just as he finishes he finally looks up to see Alec already holding his gaze. Alec brings his hands to cup Magnus’ neck, thumbs resting on the corners of his lips as he leans in, pulling Magnus close and kissing him full on the mouth. He waits for no response before _their lips meet in a searing kiss, it is sweet wetness yet burning fire as their tongues mix together_. Magnus holds onto Alec’s wrists, letting himself be taken away in this moment of pure bliss, feeling himself levitate as if walking on air before breaking apart slowly and then all at once.

He moves his head to look at Alec whose eyes are blown out and right when he thought Alec’s eyes couldn’t stand out any further, _they do just that_.

“How the _hell_ do you do it,” Alec breathes-awestruck, “making me lose my damn mind every time you say something like that.” He adds, voice raspy as it comes straight from his throat. He licks his lips and presses them together, shaking his head in utter disbelief.

Magnus moves his hands from Alec’s wrists to his waist, pulling him close.

“As you make me lose mine every time I so much as look at you- _think of you_ , even.” Comes his response instead, correcting himself as he speaks because that’s the only answer he has.

 _buzz buzz buzz_  

Alec feels his phone vibrating in his pants, he doesn’t even check to see who it is before speaking up.

“Come on before we’re late.. again.” The last word coming out as a whisper.

He grabs Magnus’ hand and proceeds to head out, his stomach churning with butterflies as his mind filters with thoughts of Magnus. 

The last time they were to attend a family dinner, they had gotten lost _yet again_ in the love they have for one another. But Magnus nor Alec had cared to feel (too) guilty about it for their love is something to prized,  to be forever cherished- a monumental moment in many, _many_ lives. 

**Author's Note:**

> comment and leave some feedback, it makes my day! 
> 
> (also the gif was only to show the colour, not the sweater!)
> 
> thank you for reading, have a beautiful wednesday angels! <3


End file.
